


i still love you but sometimes you have to go (i need you to come back home)

by rivergays



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Because why the hell not?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Break Up, THE LAST PART IS SAD, cheryl and betty friendship, just because i love cheronica so much, like really sad, there might be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivergays/pseuds/rivergays
Summary: It's been weeks since the break-up, weeks of tears, missed i love you's, and weeks of loss and longing. The both of them decided it was for the best to end things, their relationship is heading to a dead end both sides are too busy to even acknowledge the other. They often push each other away these days, so they broke things off but... Why does it still hurt? Why do they both feel this type of longing when they were sure the two of them just won't work out anymore?





	1. Chapter 1

It's been weeks since the break-up, weeks of tears, missed i love you's, and weeks of loss and longing. The both of them decided it was for the best to end things, their relationship is heading to a dead end both sides are too busy to even acknowledge the other. They often push each other away these days, so they broke things off but... Why does it still hurt? Why do they both feel this type of longing when they were _sure_ the two of them just won't work out anymore?

The one who took the break-up the worst was Cheryl, when they went back to school she lashes it out on everybody and every time they meet or cross ways she always have something to say. Cheryl became this bitter person and Veronica doesn't understand why when they were talking didn't she remained silent the whole talk?

_**"Maybe she's still hurting"** _  
_**"Hurting? Well you're hurting too, but you're not saying spiteful and bitter things to your ex"** _  
_**"Its Cheryl, this has always been how she acts at school maybe if you talk to her in private it'll be different."** _  
_**"Why would I talk to her? There's nothing else to say anymore."** _  
_**"Yes you don't have anything to say anymore, but what about her? You just said earlier she remained silent all throughout the breakup."** _  
_**"Oh fuck y--"** _

"Veronica? Veronica Lodge, Vee... Hellooooo?!" The girl snapped back to reality, she didn't even realized Betty was talking to her.

"Oh shoot sorry Betty, what was it again?" Her best friend sighed and that worried look is etched on her face again.

"I said... Cheryl messaged me earlier this morning and she said if you want to, you guys could meet up later after school?" Veronica felt her heart skip a beat, this is the opportunity she's been looking for it's right there in front of her.

"But, what if we'll just fight again? I think i had enough of our fights when we were still together B."

"She seemed genuine this time Vee, give her this one last chance cause you might regret it if you don't." Betty's word struck to her and that's what she's been thinking all day, practicing inside her mind of what she wants to say and how to ask Cheryl why did she want to talk without sounding rude. Finally the final bell rang and when Veronica rushed out the classroom she realized the redhead didn't specify where they're going to talk.

"For fucks sake, do i have to find her now?"

"I think there's no need for that Veronica."

_**"Ah shit she's right behind me."** _  
_**"Do i turn around right now? Or speak first."** _  
_**"Bitch stop stalling, she might think something's wrong."** _  
_**"Okay okay! I'm just nervous is all."** _

"Cheryl... Betty told me you want to talk about something?" Cheryl is nervous also, Veronica noticed it was a big contrast to what she were all day at school and that made Veronica feel a little bit relieved and relaxed, only a little bit.

"Yes i do, follow me?"

"Where are we going?"

**_"You say that now but you literally followed her as soon as she walks past you."_ **  
**_"Shut up would you! I'm trying to focus here."_ **

"Somewhere... Private, but don't worry i didn't come here to argue."

"I believe you, Cheryl." It was silent but it was comfortable, Veronica timidly followed the redhead around school looking everywhere but her oh god what if she tells her to never talk to her again? what if she tells her they can't be friends after all this?

_**"Stop overthinking Veronica, you'll only make it wor-"** _

"Cheryl... Why did we stop here?" Now Veronica definitely feels conflicted this place they're standing on it's where they first met, where they first kissed, and the last time they ever said "i love you" to each other, their last kiss, and their last goodbye before they broke up.

"Veronica I need to tell you something."

"Cheryl... You're scaring me."

"This place, this place has always been so special to us isn't it? It's where our first and... unfortunately our lasts happened and I think this time it will definitely be the last, permanently." Hearing those words, it's like their breakup all over again and Veronica couldn't stop the tears that are now falling what does Cheryl mean?

"C-Cheryl, I-i don't u-understand what a-are you talking a-about."

"I'm leaving Riverdale Veronica, permanently i know this town gave me so much good memories with my friends with you but i just feel the like the bad memories weight it more, and I don't want to feel like this anymore I know it's unfair to you we only separated weeks ago but I- i just can't be here anymore... I can't." And that's when Cheryl Blossom finally broke down and cried, cried so hard into Veronica's arm the Lodge is finding this very hard to process she thought she can talk this out with her be with her again and have this one more chance with her, because she'll fight she will fight for them the second time around but now... All of the hopes she once had it's gone, Cheryl's gone and she can't do anything about it anymore the only girl she ever loved and fell in love with even after they broke up... She's gone.

"I love you Veronica, i want you to know that I never stopped loving you."

"B-but why are y-you leaving me?! I-if you l-love me this much Cher, w-why would you a-abandon m-me."

"Because this town is just filled with horrible memories Veronica, i- i just want to have a normal life a fresh start."

"Then have a n-normal life with me! Stay, please stay and I'll f-fight for us this t-time I w-won't give up on you Cheryl, because I-i love you i love you so so m-much."

"I'm sorry Veronica but I have to I need to go." And with that Cheryl presses a soft tender kiss to Veronica's forehead wiping away the tears from the girl's face and kissed her with pure passion and love, because they know deep down this will be the last, this will be the last.

"At least t-tell me where you're heading."

"I'm sorry Veronica, but i know you'll follow me there." Defeat, just complete and utter defeat that's what Veronica is feeling among many other things.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Cheryl kisses her one last time, and she's gone the girl that meant the whole world to her she's gone and the thought breaks Veronica's heart more and she just stays at their special place for hours crying and sobbing because she knows she goddamn knows,that she'll never see her ever again.

 


	2. remember when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows the pov where cheryl told betty about the breakup with veronica, they talk and reminisce the past they once had 
> 
> p.s. this is purely platonic, y'all might confuse this as incest it's not i don't write those

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"betty? cheryl's here she says she wants to talk." betty abruptly stood up from her bed she knows what happened between the both of their friends but she didn't expect cheryl to come here, she wonders if cheryl came for comfort. she quickly wore her pajamas on top of her shorts she thank her mom and opened the door, she felt her break when she saw how heartbroken cheryl looked and her eyes seems like it's a million miles away.

"cheryl come here." betty opened her arms and the redhead quickly hugged her in return then the tears came, betty let her cry on to her shoulder while she smoothly ran her hands up and down cheryl's back doing her best to comfort her.

"do you want to go up to my room? let's talk about it." cheryl pulled away at that and nodded, she let a faint smile slip from her lips as betty took her hand to lead her upstairs to her room she still hasn't said a single word since she got here, but to be honest she just wants to save her voice for her major breakdown later. as soon as they entered betty's room, the blonde let cheryl sit down on her bed she does the same and she patiently waited for the redhead to speak.

"w-we broke up."

"i know cheryl."

"did she tell you that?"

"me and vee tell each other everything."

"oh yea? then did she tell you about how she felt about our relationship was she already showing signs she had enough of me weeks before we broke up?" 

"cheryl i can't say that to you?" as betty siad that, cheryl sighs in defeat and her eyes are cast far away again her mind lost in thought.

"but there is one thing..."

"what is it?"

"she still loves you cheryl and i think she'll never love someone else that's not you."

"i do too betty, i really do. but our lives are just so different we want different things, different schools to attend to on college, i don't know if i can handle a long distance relationship also." betty finally sat down on the bed with her and placed her arms around cheryl giving her a comforting squeeze.

"i know you do cheryl, maybe you two just needed space maybe the time you guys spent apart will only make your love for her stronger." cheryl visibly relaxed finding comfort and hope on betty's words maybe they might cross paths together again someday and this time the timing will be right and this time life won't get in the way, and they'll be together again.

"yeah, i'll give her space."

"i missed this cheryl."

"missed what."

"when we were kids we were inseparable we do things together and were glued to the hip i just... wished things would've been different when we went to highschool."

"me too i was too busy grieving jj, blaming everyone around me i neglected you as well and when we found out we were related things changed. but i was still unsure if it were for the best or the worst."

"well... it's still not too late for us cheryl, if you want to maybe we can be friends again?" cheryl leaned closer to betty's touch immediately calming down from her the effects of her and veronica's breakup she's really grateful betty's here.

"of course i want to betty, but i'm afraid i might always see veronica because of it." betty frowned, she completely forgot about that looks like she missed her shot befriending cheryl again.

"that's fine but i want you to know that i'm here if you need someone to talk to okay?"

"thank you for everything betty."

"no problem cheryl..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short as usual but eh, summer doesn't bring in inspirations to write as i thought it would

**Author's Note:**

> i already have a concept for a sequel, but let's see... If this gets 200 hits I'll post it but if not... Then it's fine I'll still post it lmfao it might take a while though i was really inspired when i wrote this


End file.
